1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to exercise devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to exercise devices for the knee and ankle. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to knee and ankle exercise devices which employ weight systems to import strength to the knee and ankle.
2. Prior Art
In both organized and unorganized athletics, sports and recreational activities, injuries to the knee and ankle are the most common of all injuries. Whether such injury is due to an accident or whether it is due to structural limitations, i.e. insufficient strength of the injured joint, the injury can usually be avoided if proper precautions are taken. Such proper precautions contemplate the strengthening of the knee and ankle joints.
Conventional sports and athletic training devices now in use have limited applications in the area of strength development and support of the injury prone areas under consideration herein. Present devices are predicated on a single strengthening maneuver which improves flexion and extension of the knee and ankle joint. However, this totally avoids the fact that injuries occurring to these joints arise with the adduction, abduction, rotation and pronation of the lateral areas of the knee or joint. Such prior art devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,495; 3,116,062; and 48,051. Other art representative of exercise devices of previous design includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,400; 1,121,795; 2,362,111; 499,205; 2,855,199 and 2,632,645.
It is to be appreciated from the preceding that a major advance would be provided by a device which strengthens the knee and ankle joints in not only the extension and flexion areas, but the lateral areas, as well.